Not So Sweet Dreams
by XPinkSpiderX
Summary: Rukia is being visited nightly by lusty dreams of a frightening stranger. Who is this man haunting her? Why does she 'belong to him? And why does he look like Ichigo? HichiRuki/IchiRuki. Rated T for smut and some language.
1. Nightly Patterns

**Spider-chan: **Believe it or not, this fic actually was conjured up in my mind while obsessively listening to Rhianna's "Disturbia". Odd. And I am a typical IchiRuki gal, but I'm not very faithful to it, seeing as I also love KaiRuki, AshiRuki, and now obviously HichiRuki (even though it resembles IchiRuki a lot..). End of rant.

I don't own Bleach. (But how do I wash my whites, you ask? I'll never tell!)

--

They had been happening a lot more as of late. These dreams, or one should say, nightmares, had been plaguing Rukia for what seemed to her as weeks at a time. Their patterns had started out slow, the first had begun months ago and only occurred once every so often, then, they began to haunt her much more rapidly. From every few weeks to every night, images flooded her subconscious, making her dread sleeping with each passing day.

In the beginning, they were hard to decipher. They had started out as slow-paced blurs, none of which Rukia could recall afterwards; and yet, she always remembered waking up in that cold perspiration.

As they began to take place more often, Rukia had found that the events in her dreams had become more and more vivid. She discovered that the contents of these dreams had been dark and lustful, filling her mind with sinister desires and taunting her weakness of giving in to their dirty demands.

They all began the same. It would be pitch black all around except for a demonic air that writhed about and sent chills down her spine while a shrouded, demonic creature appeared in the form of a man. Somehow, someway, she never fought back against the man's aggressions. She would recollect the feeling of being held in his arms tightly, possessively, whilst he would place trails of heated kisses down the length of her neck, leading to her chest. He would handle her fragile body, rubbing his hands across her hips and the curves of her sides, stroking his thumbs against the hardened nubs that protruded from her breasts, simultaneously whispering in a gruff voice things along the lines of her belonging only to him and that deep down, he recognized that she loved him. Though she gave no objections to such statements, she didn't believe them to be entirely true.

Eventually, he would end up inside of her, their bodies interlocking in a hot, twisted sort of passion. He would move inside of her, make her moan in deep pleasure; all the while nipping at her neck and making bruises that marked his 'territory' that was her body. As far as the rest went, it was all distorted memories of sinful attraction towards this stranger. However, there was one thing that she could always make out about this corrupt creature, man, whatever he was. He looked exactly like Ichigo…

Yes, that much was certain. He resembled Ichigo in such a frightening way, that many times after she awoke from her dreams, the very sight of Ichigo made her body quiver. He had piercing, golden eyes, ashen skin, spiky, white hair, and a very chilling voice. Actually, when thought about, the stranger was a big contradiction to what Ichigo was actually like. But still, there was a resemblance…

Rukia shook her head back and forth, ridding herself of her musings as she hesitantly laid down to rest. Maybe she would get lucky and tonight would be a rift in the nightly pattern…

_I certainly hope so…_ She thought as she adjusted her head on her pillow. Just before she closed her eyes, as if it would offer her some sort of protection, she checked to make sure that Ichigo's closet door has been shut all the way. It was.

_Somehow, it still doesn't help. _She allowed her eyes to droop close before silently praying to herself that tonight wouldn't be another fretful, sleepless night.

--

**Spider-chan: **Wells, that's it for now. I'll write the next chapter with Rukia's nightmare and such if people actually like this…


	2. Just a Dream

**Spider-chan: **I'm so undeniably obsessed with this pairing, I couldn't wait to write more. So, here ya go, loves.

--

When Rukia opened her deep violet eyes, a familiar smog was enveloping her body. The substance burned her eyes and left a bitter taste on her tongue. She coughed harshly. Just like in any of the other dreams, Rukia felt an overwhelming sense of entrapment wash over her.

A cold, thin hand caressed her cheek, only to be followed up by a hungry cackle. Tremors slinked down Rukia's spine at the very sound of it. Shakily, she stood from where she had been lying and turned on her heel to look at the man face-to-face.

She shivered as she peered into his smoldering golden eyes. They had an evil glint in them, as though he'd seen the very depths of hell.

The man smirked, "I'm so glad you came to see me again."

Rukia fought off the urge to tell him that she had no choice in the matter, but held her tongue. "…Why are you doing this to me?" She asked, weakly.

He blinked, as if what she'd just asked was entirely absurd. He chuckled to himself and brought Rukia into his arms. "I'm doing this out of love, my queen." He spoke softly into her ear, his voice sounding sensual and melodic.

'_Queen'?_

She never recalled being referred to with such a title, whether it was by this phantom or anyone in general. And what was he getting at, love? She didn't know him by any standards! She didn't even know his name…

"Love? I-I don't love you!" She tripped over her words, but all of this was much too appalling for her to stand.

He smiled, eerily. "Oh, but you will. I'm absolutely certain about that."

Rukia shook her head in protest. "I don't believe that! How could I love you?" She shrieked.

He shook his head as though he were scolding her. "Why do you doubt me, dear? You **will** be my queen, I promise. And you'll enjoy it. I'd never dream of mistreating you.." He extended a finger that traced the lining of her jaw.

Rukia struggled in his grip and swatted his finger away from her. "I **don't** love you! And I refuse to be your 'queen'! Why can't you see that this isn't real?! Every night, when I sleep, I'm pulled back here, I don't come back on my own! I've never shown any signs of loving you!" She snapped.

This outburst didn't faze him. "Indeed, you have shown me. Your actions speak much louder to me than your words, as hollow as they are. You react to me and all that we've done together. You enjoy all of it. That's how I know I can forgive all that you say to resist me, because I know they're just lies." He took her hands in his as a look of pure anger and perplexion crossed her features. "It'll all be okay. I know you love me. And even if you don't, that's easily fixed. You're supposed to be with me, and I have to do all I can to ensure that that happens."

The words brutally shocked and disturbed Rukia, seeing as they literally took her breath from her. He just couldn't get it, could he?

He placed a firm kiss on her unexpecting lips and wrapped his sly hands around her frame, holding her into him. Unable to move from his grasp, Rukia remained stolid as she felt his tongue glide against the surface of her lips, demanding entrance. She felt no need to comply, but she did nonetheless. That was the strangest thing about these dreams, she always gave in…

Her body shuddered as his tongue explored every crevasse of her mouth, massaging tenderly…lovingly.

Rukia parted her lips from his. "Tell me…" She panted, as he placed hot kisses across her face, "…what _is_ your actual name?"

He pulled away, his hellfire eyes glistening viciously. He latched his lips onto her neck and bit down sharply, the exact same place that he always did, and began to lightly suck on her flesh, causing a red bruise to form. When he was content with his mark, he nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck.

"My name…" he said, without making any eye contact, "…is Hichigo Shirosaki."

Rukia gasped sharply. That name was too horribly close to Ichigo's to be a coincidence. She forcefully grasped a hold on Hichigo's face and yanked it up so that she could examine it closer.

He stared at her, somewhat innocently, as she stared at him in utter shock. She'd noticed similarities between this man and Ichigo, but now, they were so striking…so vivid…

Every detail of his face, his hair, his…body, they were as though they'd been molded from Ichigo himself. The only difference between the two was the eerie, white appearance of this man. Even their voices sounded alike…

"Dear, what's wrong?" Hichigo asked in a harsher-sounding, but all-too-familiar voice.

Rukia began to shake spasmodically. This was too frightening for her to stomach. She wanted out of there.

Hichigo outstretched a hand towards her, attempting to comfort her. Before he even touched her, however, she let out a shrill scream.

Then, everything within sight faded to pure darkness.

--

Lying in his bed, caught in a peaceful slumber, Ichigo was awoken by hearing several grunting sounds coming from within his closet. As his eyelids opened slowly, he could recall hearing such noises from her for a few nights now. Maybe even a few moans here and there. She sure slept weird…

His body tensed when his ears registered the sound of Rukia screaming. Protective impulse throbbing, he threw the covers off of himself and hopped out of bed. He shoved the door to his closet open to find Rukia struggling around in her sleep.

He took a hold of her hands and rubbed them gently as her body still writhed about.

"Shh…Rukia, it's alright. Wake up, I'm here…" He cooed to her softly, resting his head close to hers.

Her movements stopped slightly at the sound of his voice. "That's it. Just wake up…" He smiled warmly. He liked these moments when he could be closer to her, even if she wasn't fully conscious for it.

Her eyes snapped open violently. She wrenched forwards in bed, causing Ichigo to step back quickly. As her eyes adjusted to the dark room and her sight came into focus, she looked at Ichigo with a glazed expression.

Suddenly, after staring at him in total silence for a few moments, her eyes widened. For a moment, Rukia couldn't tell who she was looking at. They looked so alike…so striking…

Tears began to form on the brims of her eyes. She let them fall freely down her cheeks. Why not? She'd felt like a coward enough already, why not add to it?

Ichigo noticed tears falling from her beautiful eyes and felt a twinge of pain at seeing her so upset. He brought her small frame into a gentle hug, and she didn't protest to it, merely sat there and sobbed quietly.

"It's okay, Rukia. I'm here. It was just a dream…"

--

**Spider-chan: **I'm happy about this here progress! I hope you enjoy it as well. More soonish!!


	3. Talk

**Spider-chan: **Sorry for the EXCESSIVELY late update, people. First, I had some issues with viruses, then I went on vacation. But, I are back!

--

Something was bothering Rukia, that much was sure. With each passing day, Ichigo took notice of the shadows that lingered underneath her violet eyes, piling up from lack of sleep. He also detected several differences in her behavior. There were certain times when he would approach her and she would tense up and stare at him with such apprehension, it appeared as though she thought that he was going to attack her. What bothered him the most, however, were the moans and agitated noises that she muttered in her sleep, perfectly audible to him even through the barrier of his closet door. He was becoming increasingly worried.

The most irritating thing about this whole ordeal was that when he would question her about it, she would simply dismiss it as "nothing to be concerned about". Obviously, this was a lie. Anything that affected her that deeply couldn't be taken as "nothing". But how else was he going to find out if she never told him? It was all so fucking aggravating!

What was even more confusing was the fact that Ichigo's subconscious felt like it were being slashed in two; he was constantly conflicting with his own thoughts and those of his inner hollow, who happened to be more active lately. He'd always had to struggle with control over him, but anymore he was becoming incessant.

All of this stress was racking his brain, but like any of his other problems, he had to learn to deal with them. It wasn't too hard to suppress his hollow, and he was positive that Rukia would come around eventually. Until then, he had to try and keep things under control. That's all he could do…for now.

Lost in his own mind's ramblings, he inclined his eyes in her direction, observing her as they walked side-by-side to school in utter silence. She kept her gaze forward, her eyes set in a deadpan stare. She'd barely spoken to him all morning, and it was starting to get to him. But, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't force her to say anything.

...Maybe she was mad at him? He couldn't see why, but it a legit explanation as to why she would be acting like this. Regardless, he didn't like this wall she was nonchalantly building between them, he wouldn't stand for it.

_I'll have to talk to her during lunch…_

--

Thus far, she hadn't uttered a single word throughout the entire school day. He couldn't help but watch her as she gazed at the front of the classroom with a face that bore no emotion, her eyes lingered to the window every once in awhile. Still, she gave no signs showing that she felt completely there. Whatever was happening to her, it was causing her to become a void shell, someone who was once herself but is starting to drift away. Even if he had to pester her every second until she confessed what was troubling her, he would ensure that he would make her feel normal again.

So, when class was dismissed for their lunch break, he waited until the rest of the class cleared the room and they were the only two remaining. She was too preoccupied with packing up her things to even take notice of his presence; but when she straightened up and turned around, she jumped, startled, and refused to make eye contact with him.

He anticipated for her to react like this, but he didn't let that mar his chance to actually talk to her. He took a firm hold upon her hand, earning him a frightened squeak from her at the feel of his touch. She gave him a perplexed look.

"Ichi..?"

"C'mon, we've gotta talk." He insisted, and pulled her along by her hand, not waiting for her to protest.

--

Rukia looked at the school's surroundings through her perfect bird's eye view from the rooftop. She didn't give any emotion or say what may have crossed her mind at that moment, just took it all in intently. Ichigo put a hand on her slender shoulder and once again, she shook slightly.

"Rukia…" He summoned her focus.

She responded only by giving a sideways glance towards him.

"You know why I brought you up here."

She stayed quiet for a few drawn out moments, then mustered up the voice that he'd barely heard for weeks.

"…Yes…" Her eyes grew downcast.

He sighed and, with his index finger, lifted her face so that she had no other choice but to look at him with her cloudy, detached eyes. She could see a flicker of concern within his brown orbs, concern that caused guilt to bubble up in the pit of her stomach.

"Can't you just let me know what's bothering you? I can tell that it's really beginning to take its toll on you. You aren't yourself anymore, Rukia. You may think that you're being brave by trying to handle this on your own, but clearly, it's affecting you worse than you thought. Please, just tell me. I can help you, with whatever it is." He explained what had been weighing down his mind for quite some time now.

She turned around and faced him fully. She seemed both taken back by his words and moved by them simultaneously.

"Ichigo…thank you for your concern, really. It means a lot to me. But, there's no sense in telling you. This is an ordeal that is mine alone. I'm meant to solve it, not you. Besides, there are certain things about it that I'd rather you didn't know…" She tried her hardest to attempt to make him understand, to see things her way. He meant well, but she had to admit, it was a bit embarrassing that she'd been having fantasies about someone who looked identical to him. No, he had enough to deal with without worrying about her.

A wave of anger made Ichigo shudder. She just had to be so damn difficult all the time!

"Rukia, for once, stop trying to do everything by yourself!" He snapped, making her eyes widen in surprise.

She clenched her fists slightly. He was taking this all much too personally, and their conflicting personalities weren't helping the situation.

"You have no room to talk, Ichigo! You're exactly the same way as I am, so why should I even tell you my problem?!" She was now yelling, on the verge of tears. He was so infuriating, what she wanted the most was just to be left alone! By him, by her own thoughts, by Hichigo…

The very thought of his name made her body freeze on the spot. She folded her arms across her chest somewhat protectively.

Ichigo's ire lowered, he now looked at her pitifully. She'd gone entirely white in the face and trembled vaguely. He realized that shouting at one another was no way to approach the subject. He breathed a calming breath and without warning, draped his arms around her body and brought her into an awkward, one-sided hug.

She didn't react, but she didn't push him away either. She liked his warmth, which was much more different than Hichigo's bitter coldness. There his name was again, floating on the surface of her mind, even though she knew very clearly that this was Ichigo that she was currently being held by. Yet, she couldn't help but compare and contrast the two. They were the same, and yet, entirely different. It was much too hard to explain.

"Rukia, you have to understand that I'm only doing this because I care about you. You aren't well, and I know it has to do with what happens to you at night. Please, just help me understand what's happening so that I can help you. I swear, no matter what it is, the way I feel about you, it…it won't change." Rukia could sense the sincerity in his tone, but what it really right of her to place her problems on his shoulders as well?

She searched for an answer and found herself staring softly into his eyes, smoldering with a yearning sensation that she knew was his natural desire to want to help and protect everyone he loved; a yearning that sparked the day his mother died.

"Okay…I'll explain it as best I can." She agreed at last, causing Ichigo to smile heartedly and further the friction between their bodies by hugging her tighter. She responded by slinking her arms weakly around his sides, while concurrently wondering if this was the right thing and whether or not it may ease her worries.

While the two embraced, within the inner confines of Ichigo's mind, a dark figure watched them both, a grimace set upon his features as though he had a bad taste in his mouth. His black eyes that held golden pupils were hazing over with a seething force and he began to clench his teeth in frustration. It seemed that the 'King' was going to give him more of a problem with attaining what he knew was his than he had expected…

--

**Spider-chan: **Now that I'm back on track with writing, I'm positive I'll update soon. Thanks to all you who are loyal fans to this story and sorry again for my lateness! Au revoir.


	4. Nothing Can Be Done

**Spider-chan**: so we're all aware, I'm not dead :c but oh my goodness loves, my deepest apologies! This update is incredibly late, but my old computer crashed and I was forced to get a new one. A very nice laptop, I'll add. So now that I finally have a decent computer, there should be no more distractions…I hope ;w;

--

"Like…me?"

Rukia nodded grimly. "Yes, that's right. The man in my dreams…._resembles_ you…."

Ichigo bit his bottom lip in frustration.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing that can be done about it." She added, rewarding her a dumbstruck look from Ichigo.

"Nothing?! What do you mean there's nothing that can be done?" His voice raised an octave.

This had no enduring affect upon Rukia; as far as she was concerned, she'd already revealed far too much to Ichigo.

"No."

"I'm not just going to settle for that." He stated firmly, a pokerfaced look set upon his eyes.

Rukia stared at him in disbelief; he was SO hard-headed at times…

"I see no other way to deal with it except-"

"To what? Ignore it and hope it goes away!? Obviously, that hasn't worked so far." Ichigo cut her off.

She looked at the ground beneath her dainty feet dejectedly. He was correct in that sense, clearly Hichigo wasn't going to leave her be, but concurrently, she couldn't concern Ichigo with a problem that she herself didn't know how to repair.

"There's something we could do for you, I know it. There's doctors you could talk to or-"Ichigo discontinued his sentence as Rukia positioned a delicate finger on his lips.

"Ichigo, thank you. I know you're pushing this on me because you care, but...I can't do that. I have to find a way to figure this out on my own. It won't disappear on its own and not even a doctor can help me. This is something I must do alone." She explained with as much tranquility as she could oversee.

Ichigo brushed her finger away from the exterior of his mouth.

"Then what good did telling me do you?! If I can't help you, how can we possibly fix this?!"

Rukia pressed her lips together in a stiff line.

"I never said that 'we' would fix it."

Ichigo's mouth fell agape.

"I merely said that I'd explain my situation to you; now you know. I'm not trying to be harsh, but this is a mental issue. Therefore, I'm the only one who can truly rid myself of these nightmares." Her voice was off elsewhere; like it was drifting with a tide.

"Rukia…these dreams...do you…enjoy them?" He inquired, looking at her gravely.

Rukia gasped, a crimson blush now stained her otherwise pale skin. Her pulse quickened briskly. Honestly, she didn't know what she thought…

Ichigo stay poised, awaiting a response.

"I…" Rukia began, but was at an atrocious loss of words. How she could merely sum up everything that her nightmares made her feel in one sentence seemed altogether unfathomable.

"I…"

He didn't hold his breath for a moment, remaining patient despite the fact that his dear friend seemed to be falling apart at the seams while he couldn't help but watch it all happen in front of his own eyes; like he was forever suspended, watching her slowly crumble.

No, he couldn't allow that to happen to her, not Rukia. She'd already given him so much, he had to do the same for her; even if she didn't want it. He had to know everything that was happening to her, what other way could he hope to eliminate her dilemma?

"I…I'm sorry." Rukia choked, "…I have to go."

Before Ichigo could even react or attempt to grab hold or stop her, Rukia ran from him, as far as her feet would permit her.

Like a coward, she ran. Like an idiot, she ran.

Rukia stopped abruptly. Surely, she'd created a great distance between her and Ichigo…

She scanned her surroundings and realized that she was bordered by a wood scene.

She heaved a great sigh and slumped down at the base of a tree, cupping her face in her hands. Never in her life had she felt so utterly repulsive.

Could it really be true that she took pleasure in the events of the nightmares? Could she enjoy the company of a man who wasn't really there? It was frustrating and nonsensical. She wanted to be liberated from it; to be rid of it all. What had she done to deserve it in the first place?

It wasn't fair; not only were her nights filled with terrifying, lustful occurrences, but it even appeared as though they were becoming a nightmare-ish reailty.

Her breath began to hitch in her throat, the stress combined with her lack of sleep were causing her body to spasm.

"I have to calm down…" She huffed and closed her eyes tightly, simultaneously taking in a deep breath.

She tried her hardest to form her mind into that of a clean slate; nothing cluttering its surface. After a few minutes of this forcible meditation, her body and her psyche eased. Matter of fact, she began to feel…comfortable. Lying in the cool grass, relaxing, her eyes still shut and her thoughts and worries somewhere else entirely, it was peaceful…

She liked this feeling of serenity. For awhile there, it seemed like she'd forgotten entirely what being calm felt like. It was so nice…

She smiled as she felt her subconscious begin to slip away, float off into an unperturbed...sleep.

When it registered in her mind that she'd fallen asleep, she was unaware. But she had a feeling that something was wrong when she heard a deep, sensual, and yet chilling voice speak to her in a faint whisper,

"Welcome back…"

--

**Spider-chan**: Well, that kinda sets a scary tone. And what a depressing title for this chappy....eh, I'll get over it. Anyway, sorry again for the overdue update!


	5. Not Just a Dream

**Spider-chan: **Wow, think I was dead? I don't blame you; it's totally unfair for me to have kept you all waiting for so long. In between this horrendous school year and my job, I had practically no time to update and I'm truly sorry. But hey, this horrible year is over, I'm about to go to Europe for a few weeks soon, and things are looking good. Okie, end of excuses and rant.

Warning people, smut ahead!

She grunted, she gritted her teeth, she perpetually clenched and unclenched her fists in an ineffective attempt to refuse her body its pleasure from this experience.

The white-haired spectre held a sweltering sense of victory inside; it was clearly seen through his lowering eyes. And that Cheshire cat grin. That alone left her almost entirely breathless and dumbstruck.

But still…_moan_…what bothered her most was the fact that…_grunt_…she couldn't even remember how she got here this time…_gasp_.

She extended a frail hand out and grasped Hichigo's shoulder firmly as his mouth lead a trail of kisses from her neck down to the nub of her exposed breast. She shuddered as Hichigo's cold, skillful hand began to knead her tender breast.

She wanted so terribly to fight it off, but her body simply wouldn't comply. She could not help but feel the shockwaves of pleasure zig-zag down her spine's length. Her lower region, not yet uncovered, began to ache with want.

She snapped her eyes shut and bit down roughly on her bottom lip, another fruitless effort to resist the satisfaction.

Hichigo just peered down at her hungrily; he loved seeing her so needy and helpless. It drove him mad, as well as it made his desire for her enlarge.

When she opened her eyes cautiously, she found herself locked within the icy gaze of Hichigo, earning a shudder from her.

He caressed the side of her face soothingly with his right hand. She leaned in to his gentle touch; it was the only comforting thing this place had to offer sometimes. God, she was so weak…

"You know I don't mean it when I hurt you this way, my Queen. It's just the best way to prove my love and devotion to you…" He whispered hoarsely.

"L-love?" She grunted, "this is no way to love someone.."

"Oh, but it most certainly is. Humans engage in this sort of thing constantly. Of course, nowadays, it's used much more for personal pleasure rather than a bonding experience, but I can assure you that my intentions are good." He explained, a foreign glint of emotion lurking in his eyes.

Rukia struggled as his head dipped into the crook of her neck and began to nibble and suck at the soft skin there. After a few lingering moments, he pulled away, only to have left a large, swelling bruise mark where he had latched onto her.

"Now others will be able to tell." He smiled viciously, earning a worrisome look from Rukia.

"Tell what?"

"This mark _proves_ that you belong to me." He fingered the beautiful darkening mark on her tender neck.

Rukia felt her heart sink with these words. Without noticing his advances, Hichigo placed his lips over hers in a possessive, deep kiss. Meanwhile, an apparent bulge brushed against her thigh, causing her to blush immensely.

She had no idea where he clothes had managed to slip away to, but her entire body was bare. As was his…

Though she found herself fully mystified at the situation, she couldn't deny that he had a very sculpted chest the same snow white hue as the rest of his body.

Her chest gently rose and fell when she broke from the kiss and as he placed a cold finger near her heated entrance, she squeaked in shock.

"Are you ready for me?" He purred in her ear, refusing to remove his one hand from her area and stroking her inner thigh with the other.

Rukia felt her entire body tighten.

"I promise, I won't hurt you…you're much too fragile." His hand ran a course from her thigh to her side and glided smoothly across her gorgeous hips.

Rukia shook her head. No…no, this was all wrong.

"N-n-" Once again her mouth was trapped in a sloppy kiss.

Then, suddenly, his hardened, hot member was penetrating her entrance.

A muffled groan escaped the back of her throat but went unheard from her lips entwining with Hichigo's.

He released the kiss this time and slipped his member further into her inner canal, causing a burning pleasure to bubble up in her stomach.

She hated everything that was going on here. Hated it. Hated it. Hated it. Her mind analyzed the situation long ago and dubbed it altogether wrong, yet she couldn't hold her body back from reacting to the pure bliss…

He was moving inside of her at an agonizing pace, so much that tears formed in the corners of her eyes from his slow thrusts.

"P-please…" She begged, "faster."

Hichigo peered at her, bewildered for a moment before satisfaction took its place. He smiled, he knew that she'd come around…

"As you wish, my Queen."

He began to thrust into her deeper, her insides growing so hot, she thought she'd melt for certain.

Beads of sweat began to drip from both of their bodies; him from his fast thrusts and her from the intense heat that seemed incessant. As he went into her harder, her body swayed underneath him in perfect sync, as though it were like a dance routine.

At last, he thrusted into her one last time and her inner walls clamped down on his member. White heat flashed across Rukia's vision as her body released its sweet nectar upon Hichigo. She couldn't help but screech slightly.

"A-aaah!" This was wrong…

Hichigo adjusted himself inside of her and released his seed into her, causing her back to arch as he did so.

He took a long, much needed breath and pulled himself out of her. This was so very wrong…

She laid there beneath him, covered in sweat. She didn't dare move. She was so angry at herself she couldn't see straight. She let this happen, she actually allowed this stranger to…

"You'll always be mine." He whispered to her and touched her cheek, a smile still set upon his face.

No…

How could she let this go on? It was so wrong! She didn't even know this man.

No…

She didn't even know who she was anymore. The normal Rukia would never have allowed this to happen.

"No…" She choked out.

The normal Rukia would have taken care of it. The normal Rukia…

"N-No…"

…Would have let Ichigo help.

"No, I can't. I just can't!" She protested, shaking her head to punctuate her frustration.

Hichigo rubbed the soft area around her collarbone.

"You're just tired and upset. Please, my love, rest."

"No! I won't rest!" Though she had to admit, she felt herself slipping away…

Everything in sight began to fade away…

"No!"

Rukia jolted forward, panting heavily. She looked around her and noticed a familiar forest setting. She had fallen asleep…

"It was…just a dream." She huffed, a feeling of relief washing over her.

However, her neck was bothering her for some reason. It wasn't stiff…no, it was outside the skin. Curse the human anatomy.

It was when she moved her hand to the crook of her neck that she knew something had to be wrong, for she felt a swollen mark on the sensitive skin there.

The mark that Hichigo had left…in her dream. It was actually there.

Rukia's heart skipped a few beats.

It _wasn't_ just a dream…

**Spider-chan: **Well, there you have it. Hope it isn't too bad, I just had to get something written before I left, I owe it to you guys. I'll be back after my trip!


End file.
